Too Much
by dancingqueen021
Summary: Contains possible spoilers for 1x17. "You weren't following me were you?" "No.." "That's funny, typically hot guys are very good liars,"


AN: I keep spitting these out! I think it's a combination of impatience for new episodes and senioritis. Anyways, I do not own 10 Things, or the NY Times. Review please!

Kat sat on a picnic table outside, reading a copy of the _New York Times_. Just as she was flipping to the business section, a shadow fell over the paper.

"Hi," a charming British voice said above Kat's head. Kat looked up see Blank standing next to her.

"What do you want?" Kat asked flatly.

"Just a minute of your time?" Blank asked sitting down across the table from her. The glare Blank received encouraged him to continue. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions a few weeks ago, and I'm offering to take you out to make up for it," Blank finished hopefully.

"Hmm, why in the world would I agree to that?" Kat asked incredulously.

"Because a) I'm an excellent conversationalist, b) free food, and c) if I win the ASB election this year, you'll have someone on your side!" Blank finished, hands gesturing wildly.

"No," Kat said shortly, collecting her belongings and walking back inside the school.

* * *

A few periods later, Kat was at her locker, taking out her books before leaving for the day. As her fingers curled around the cold metal door, a hand slammed it shut for her. Kat's head quickly snapped around, prepared to yell at whoever violated her personal space. Then upon realizing it was Patrick, relaxed.

"Hey," Patrick greeted in his deliciously deep voice.

"Hey," Kat smiled, turning to walk down the hallway. "Oh, you'll never guess what happened to me today,"

"You stood up for the rights of defenseless creature?" Patrick asked mockingly.

"No," Kat began, shooting a glare in his direction, "Blank asked me to go out to dinner with him," she exclaimed. Patrick didn't say anything, just continued to walk towards the exit. "I mean, I said no, of course, with—" Kat stumbled over her words.

"I hope you didn't say no on my account," Patrick interrupted nonchalantly, "Cause honestly, I could care less about who you choose to date, though he is a douche," Kat stopped short at his words, staring at his back in disbelief.

"You don't care?!" Kat half-yelled, shifting her weight back and forth on the balls of her feet. Patrick turned around, sighing.

"Why should I? I mean, I don't really like the guy, I think you could spend your time with better people, but it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Patrick explained, turning around to walk out the double doors.

"Right, you're right," Kat muttered angrily, "Stupid of me to think that," she finished, cutting in front of him, slamming the doors open. Patrick stopped at that comment, realizing that in protecting himself and his emotions, he had hurt hers. By this point, Kat had burst through the doors, and they had closed behind her. Walking through them quickly in pursuit of explaining his words, Patrick stopped when he saw her walking up to "the douche." He continued to follow her, but stopped a few cars away.

"Hey Blank," Kat called out, walking over to the Blank who was unlocking his car. He turned his head in surprise, then smiled as Kat walked over and leaned on the car.

"So I was thinking," Kat started, "And I would LOVE to go out sometime, maybe tomorrow night?" she finished, smiling sweetly at Blank, who had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Uh sure!" he exclaimed, fumbling with his keys, "Why don't I pick you up at around 6:30ish?"

"Perfect! It's a date," Kat finished, glancing smugly over at Patrick who was now glaring at the two. Kat turned around and walked towards her car on the other side of the lot, leaving one boy happy, and the other furious.

* * *

Kat sat at her desk, head in her hands. She spent about five minutes getting ready for her "date" with Blank before giving up. The only time she's ever cares about what she was wearing is when she's going out with a certain someone who is tall, dark, and handsome as hell. She looked at the clock that read 6:28 letting out a long sigh. She avoided Patrick all day, not wanting to further embarrass herself in front of him. What the hell was she thinking, agreeing to go out with Blank? Just then the doorbell rang. Kat sprang out of her desk chair, grabbing her bag, ran downstairs to intervene before her dad even had time to pull out the laptop of birthing pictures.

"What time will you two be home?" Kat's dad asked, obviously pleased that this man-boy was much more boy, and much less man.

"I'll have her home by 11 sir," Blank said charmingly, flashing a grin at Kat. Kat rolled her eyes in apology, then pushed Blank back out the door, yelling,

"Bye Dad! Love you!" over her shoulder.

* * *

Kat was surprised she was having a good time. Blank took her to a new salad bar on the outskirts of their part of town. He was charming, and funny, and actually knew what was going on in the world around him. She found herself laughing at his horrible impressions of former presidents and he even let her finish his Tai Orange salad.

"Alright, should we get out of here?" Blank asked, tossing his napkin onto the table.

"Yes, let's," Kat agreed, grabbing her bag off the back of her chair, standing up with Blank. They walked out of the restaurant and around the side of the building, heading towards his car. He came around to her side of the car, reaching to open the door for her. Kat caught herself rolling her eyes at the gesture, as well-meant as it might have intended to be. Just as Blank was about to open the door, he stopped, looking at Kat's face. Then so fast that Kat didn't have time to react, he leant in, grabbing the back of her head, kissing her passionately. Kat squealed in surprise, pushing back at his chest. Blank didn't let go of her, just continued to walk her backwards until she was in the middle of the parking lot.

"Mhhhhmmm," Kat mumbled in protest, starting to hit his chest with her fists, when all of a sudden a huge force knocked Blank away from her.

"Get away from her," a gravely voice said fiercely. Kat felt two hands push her behind this mystery person, then looking up at the curly head of hair, realized it was Patrick.

"What the—" Kat began to say before Blank started towards Patrick.

"I'm not going to fight you," Patrick said threateningly. Blank stopped at that, taking in Patrick's tall stature, and arms crossed across his chest. Blank turned around quickly, climbed into his car and drove away, leaving a satisfied Patrick and shocked Kat behind him.

"What the hell!?" Kat yelled at Patrick, who turned in surprise, as if he had forgotten she was even there. "What the HELL was that!?" she continued to yell, "I had that under control!" she finished. Patrick rolled his eyes before responding,

"Of course, I should've known not to expect a thank you from you!" turning his back on her, walking back towards the street. Kat rushed after him, turning him around by his shoulder.

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful," she started at a quieter decibel, "I'm sorry, and thank you, he kissed like a fish," she finished with a smirk. Patrick turned around,

"No problem," he said, smiling slightly at the last comment.

"What were you doing here anyways?" Kat asked, genuinely curious.

"Uh, I was, at the grocery store," Patrick gestured to a string of buildings behind him. Kat glanced around him, taking note that not a single store was a grocery store.

"Really?" Kat asked, "You weren't following me were you?" smirking at Patrick.

"No," Patrick said turning around, walking away from Kat, across the dark pavement.

"That's funny, typically hot guys are very good liars," Kat repeated the familiar words to Patrick. Patrick turned around, smiling back at her.

"Fine, I didn't like the idea of you going out with 'douche' so I followed you," Patrick explained quickly, "Happy now?"

"Very," Kat said, walking over towards him. She stopped when there was barely a whisper between her chest and his.

"So, do you want a ride home?" Patrick asked, his hands sliding up and down Kat's arms.

"In a second," Kat stated, before leaning up to kiss Patrick. Her lips met his softly, tentatively at first; normally it was him that initiated these moments. But once she felt him respond, she deepened the kiss, reaching up and placing her hands around his neck, twining her fingers into his hair. Patrick groaned in appreciation, kissing her back just as enthusiastically. His hands found their favorite spot at the small of her back, and he pulled her in, bending her backwards, not getting enough. Kat whimpered involuntarily as one of his hands dipped even lower, as the other skimmed up her body. Realizing he had better get control of himself before reaching that point of no return, Patrick pulled away slowly, kissing Kat once more before resting his forehead against hers.

"I should rescue you more often if you're going to thank me like that," Patrick said slyly. Kat leant back, eyes sparkling,

"I wouldn't have needed anybody's help if you hadn't been such an ass yesterday," Kat retorted playfully.

"I'm sorry," Patrick said pouting, "I like you too much, I've learned that now," he finished, kissing her softly. But Kat broke off the kiss quickly,

"Wait, did just say that you like me? Wow, this is a momentous moment everybody!" Kat announced to empty lot.

"Shut up, you're ruining it," Patrick whined, walking towards the sidewalk.

"I like you too, so much that I'd hit a boy for you as well," Kat teased as she followed him. He led her towards his bike, pulling the helmet out of the mini-trunk,

"Get on the bike," he ordered, tossing the helmet in her direction.

"Alright, gosh, so bossy, it's a wonder I put up with you," Kat retorted, sliding on the helmet, and getting on the back of the bike. Patrick smiled as Kat wound her arms around his waist. He kicked the bike to life, before yelling,

"Ditto," as he pulled away from the curb, and into the pitch-black night.


End file.
